A father's death
by Mateko
Summary: Free feelings for everyone! I hope you'll cry because i did! Yeah while i was writing this. Worst thing ever wrote in my life. Outdated story, avoid to read it.


it's been a week since Mr. Ping got seriously ill, Li, Po and the others took care of him all the time but even with such nice attentions towards him, he wasn't going to make it.  
"I'm sorry Lotus….i did my best, but nothing was able to fix this…" Li states as soon as Po comes inside that little room where his adoptive father was barely breathing.  
"Po…come closer…i need to talk to you" asks the dying goose lying on his bed. His voice was weak and coughing every time harder.  
The panda was cringing, he couldn't look at him in that state. "What…dad, what do you need?" He replies shivering, scared to hear what he already knows.  
"You need to know…how much i love you, because you can't forget something like…" Ping recognizes that he wasn't going to survive longer and starts to prepare his son to something unthinkable  
"DAD PLEASE STOP…DON'T SAY THAT!" Po shouts back at him…he doesn't want to do it, but he couldn't handle these words, he knows what was going to happen, but inside of him, somewhere…he still hopes. Tears start to come off his face.

Tigress and the others were looking at them, they felt useless, they couldn't do anything to change this. She asks to Li and Shifu about a solution, she wasn't able to watch him like that, that same panda she loves to hear laughing, smiling and joking about everything. She comes closer to him patting his shoulder in a desperate way to support him.

The goose smiles at his son "I should say don't be sad, don't cry, but we both know that you will going to cry even more with that" he adds.  
Po comes closer to him, lifts him up and cuddles him in his huge arms. He needs to catch and collect every single moment of it, he feels like he doesn't have enough of that.  
"Po…you told me a lot of things, asked a lot of questions, you even found every answer, well…you should know that even if you wasn't going to be the dragon warrior i would have been proud of you whatever you was going to do and to be." The goose starts to coughing stronger and louder.  
The panda hearing this cries even more, tighten the hug. "Please dad…don't go…we have a lot of things to do, a lot of people wants you to survive! I beg you…don't leave me…"  
"I'm sorry Po, i really wish we had more time, i'm sorry…" He starts to cry too.  
"Who will scold me when i'll break your precious tools?! Who will look after me when i have a problem?! Who will tell me what to do!?" He shouts crying…  
The goose smiles "Look around you, you're not alone. This is your family, this is our family. Li, Tigress, Shifu, The five….they were doing the same things that i did, long time ago when i took the best decision of my life. Raise you."  
Po breaks inside, his heart shatters, his body shakes when he notices that Ping was turning colder, he slowly puts him again on his bed.  
"I need to tell you one last thing Po…" He was still trying to speak but his energies weren't enough…  
"You're pushing yourself so hard…please dad, you need to rest" He still can't accept what's happening.  
"No! You need to hear me because my time's running out. Po…i love you and i'm sorry….i'm sorry because i didn't tell you enough, i didn't show you enough, i really wish to be able to go back in time and living again that moments when you was still a kid…time's going so fast…and i'm not….and i'm not" Ping wasn't able to finish that phrase, he pushed himself too much, he slowly close his eyes, forever.  
"DAD….!" Po shouts at him, tears flow from his face to Ping's body "No, no, no…PLEASE TELL ME YOU'RE SLEEPING.." He yells… "DAD…WHAT DO YOU WANT FROM ME?! YOU WANTED A SON WHO WILL TAKE CARE OF YOUR RESTAURANT?! HERE I AM…YOUR SON, THE CHEF YOU WANTED….JUST…OPEN YOUR EYES AGAIN" He puts his face on the bed close to his father sobbing on him.

"Po…" Tigress tries to call him, her voice quivers, she doesn't know what to do.  
"Leave me alone, everyone leave this room" He asks still sobbing on the father's body

Shifu brings everyone outside, but Tigress stops him from dragging her too, she wants to do something, she doesn't know what.

"Po i'm sorry that i didn't know your father like you, i won't be ever able to understand your sorrow" she says.  
"He was the best….probably someone like him doesn't exist" He raises his head a bit then starts to staring at that cold body.  
"Do you think he likes this?" She asks to his broken friend.  
"No…he doesn't" He simply replies "But…what should i do? I can't walk out of here like nothing happened! Like tomorrow i'll come here and he will greet me with his noodles soup!" He cries again.  
"I can be that person….if you want." She states.  
Po hearing these words, raises his head and looks at her "What are you saying Tigress?" His face was red, he cried so much that he soaked everything.  
"I…can…cook…something for you?" She doesn't seems so sure about that, but she wants to try. "Until you'll overcome this hard moment"  
"ARE YOU ASKING ME TO FORGET HIM?!" He shouts back at her upset, he doesn't want to let go his father so easily.  
Tigress realizes how much his father meant to him "I never said that…you'll never forget him" She comes closer to him "Because he's here and he will always watch over you" She points her finger to his chest where he's his heart.  
Po cries even more after this, but seems like he's getting better "Promise me that you'll never leave me" He hugs her shouting.  
She hugs him back "I'll never leave you, i promise." Tigress hides some tears from Po, even if she seems so strong, she knows how painful can be losing someone you love.


End file.
